Page-wide array printers include an array of ink-dispensing nozzles fixed to a support. To clear paper jams or to service the printheads, the printheads may need to be removed or separated from the support. Such removal of the printheads from the support can be time consuming and tedious. Moreover, it may be difficult to precisely and accurately align and reattach the array of printheads to the support.